A New Story
by BonneyQ
Summary: They usually went to pay her respects at the place Ur died every year during the anniversary of her death. That year, though, they couldn't because Juvia was nine months pregnant and Babybuster – as Natsu started to call it as soon as Juvia started to show – could be born at any second and she knew that second was now.


**Anonymous said:** _Hi You seem to be busy writing so I'm not sure how you'd feel about a request? It's not too specific but my angst loving ass was considering writing a story about the Gruvia baby being born on the anniversary of Ur's death. I struggled because I wanted it to be a follow up to a one shot I did but I couldn't settle on anything other than that 1 detail. I was wondering what you would do with that. Doesn't have to be angsty._

 **AN:** I hope this is okay!

 **#**

 **A New Story**

 **#**

It was Gray's brooding week and Juvia knew it. He got two each year: one around the time his parents died and a couple of months later, it would happen again because of Ur's death. She helped any ways she could, holding him close, giving him the love he deserved.

Juvia could handle it, they usually went to the sites to pay their respects when it came down to Ur's death anniversary and they were usually joined by Lyon and Meredy – the younger girl enjoyed to hear about Ultear's mother and she paid her respects in Ultear's place.

That year, though, they couldn't because Juvia was nine months pregnant and Babybuster – as Natsu started to call it as soon as Juvia started to show – could be born at any second and she knew that second was _now_.

 _Of course_ their baby would be born during the worse snowstorm for the past two hundred years in Magnolia. They were pretty much snowed in, which was worrying and Juvia was really hoping they were just practice contractions. She knew those were a thing but in her gut she knew the truth.

Only her Gray-sama's baby would dare to be born in a snowstorm like that.

Gray had his arm around his wife, his gaze was lost looking out the window. Juvia whimpered and tried to get into a better position while her back pressed against her husband's front and she grabbed one of the arms of the couch strongly as a contraction hit. Oh, it was getting harder and harder to hide it.

"You okay?" Gray whispered, a hand on her stomach. "He seems agitated." When she didn't answer, Gray looked down to his wife and noticed her death grip on the couch. "Juvia?" He tensed.

She let out the breath she was holding and took a calming breath before she looked up to her husband.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is so sorry, she knows today is a big deal for you but it's about to get bigger because it appears Babybuster here is ready to come out." The blunette told her husband.

The dark haired man frowned for a second and blinked three times before he finally realized what Juvia was saying.

"Oh." His eyes widened and he looked down to her stomach and then between her legs as if the baby would've somehow just come out already. " _Oh, god_." Gray got up from the couch and Juvia rested her back on it, watching her husband walk towards the window to take a look. "Oh, god."

"Now, take a breath." Juvia told him and he followed her lead when she reached for his hand, squeezing it a little bit.

"We… We need to take you to the hospital." Gray told her.

"No." Juvia shook her head and Gray looked at her in horror. "This is the worst snowstorm in two hundred years, there's no way Juvia is going out there during labor" he opened his mouth "doesn't matter if you are an Ice Mage, Juvia and Babybuster here are _not_ and what if things _happen_ while we are on our way? Nope, Juvia's rather stay here at her home where we can stay warm and safe."

"Good thought, good thought it looks awful out there." Gray saw reason but looked at her with concern. "What… what do we do, then?" He looked for her guidance – usually Gray was a very logical guy but when it came to things baby-related, Juvia was the leader and he followed her lead gladly. "Juvia, please, tell me what to do."

Juvia took two calming breaths. "You are going downstairs to get Natsu-san and Lucy-san." They lived on the same building. "Natsu-san can go see if Polyuska-san is available to help, since he can melt the snow as he goes and Lucy-san can help Juvia."

"I don't want to leave you." He took her hand into his.

"It won't be more than two minutes, okay?" She told him and then some of the pain started again and she held on to it, taking short breaths.

Gray looked downright terrified.

"Alright." She breathed. "That leaves us a few minutes until the next one so, please, go. It will be a few hours yet until it's time but Juvia would prefer to have someone who knows what she's doing here when it happens."

Gray pondered his options; he didn't want to leave her but since he'd rather not catch that baby when it came out, Gray kissed her forehead. "I will be back in two minutes."

"Don't worry, Juvia and Babybuster are going nowhere." She guaranteed him.

The Ice Mage never ran so fast in his life – he even got out of the apartment without shoes, Juvia mused.

 **#**

Honest to his promise, Gray was back in two minutes and a few minutes after that, Lucy was at their apartment as well while Natsu had been given the task to find medical help – the blonde was walking slower since she too was pregnant, just completed six months in.

Gray couldn't hold still and when the women wisely decided to take the party to the bedroom, Gray helped his wife but he was soon tasked with finding plastic to cover their bed.

It didn't make sense in his mind, but he didn't question; if they needed, they needed it and he would find it. Thankfully he found an old impermeable table cloth they used on picnics and both Juvia and Lucy seemed to approve.

The Water Mage sat down while Lucy made the bed, Gray helped by putting the table cloth and then watched as Lucy covered with two layers of clean bed linens.

"We learned that on our birthing class." The blonde said, fluffing some pillows and for once Gray was glad Juvia had convinced him she needed those classes. "If by any chance we'd have a home delivery and wanted to keep our mattresses, better have something impermeable, otherwise… bye-bye. Things get really messy." Lucy told him and then louder, looking over her shoulder to where Juvia was seated. "How are you holding on, Juvia?"

"Great." Juvia panted and said between gritted teeth. "This baby better be real cute, though." Lucy chuckled to lighten the mood.

Letting Lucy finish with the preparations – she looked like she was a good second-in-command when it came to baby things – Gray kneeled in front of Juvia's chair and took her hand. She was sweating a bit, was pale and winced in pain.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She told him softly after seeing the worries in his eyes – that was his Juvia: she was the one in pain yet she worried about _him_.

"It looks pretty bad."

"It will get worse before it gets better." She told him and Gray was the one getting paler, then. "Don't worry, though, Juvia is pretty tough."

He tried to give her a reassured smile. Gray brought their twined hands together and kissed her knuckles. "I know you are."

 **#**

"One last push, Juvia." She heard Polyuska say and she could feel Gray's body behind her, supporting her, his hands holding hers and he whispered encouraging words in her ear but she couldn't make them out, she was too tired. "Come on, one more, the head's already out."

Juvia took a few breaths and, after gathering all of her remaining energy, she squeezed Gray's hands and pushed with all her strength and suddenly the pressure and the pain were gone, being replaced by a sweet relief.

And then she heard a loud beautiful cry.

Her baby was there.

"It's a boy." It was one of the few times they ever saw Polyuska smile at humans, especially a tiny human like the red, dirty with white stuff, screaming mess on her hands.

Juvia could only sob and watched as Polyuska placed the baby in Lucy's arms – the blonde was holding a towel and she wrapped the crying baby tightly before passing him to his mother.

The Water Mage let go of Gray's hands to hold out her arms to receive her child and she sobbed harder; he was so beautiful, even if he barely had a hair on his head beside a soft fluff of light blue hair and was all wrinkled.

He was perfect.

"Hello, my darling. I'm your mama." Juvia whispered to the baby, laughing between tears and then she looked over her shoulder, where Gray was wide eyed, staring at the baby in wonder. "And this is your daddy." She said and Gray put his arms around them, as if he never wanted to let go. "You've chosen a very special day to arrive."

"He is incredible." Gray muttered, he touched the tiny cheek of his son's as if he was afraid of break him.

"Yes, he is."

 **#**

Babybuster was a couple of hours old, then, when everyone but the new family, left.

Juvia and the baby had taken a bath while the sheets were changed and after being taught how to breastfeed, the baby calmed down and fell asleep, much like his mother – Juvia deserved to take a nap, she earned it – but the child was in Gray's arms, close to the window where they could see the storm still raged on, on their sofa.

Everything about the baby fascinated him, and the baby seemed to find the outer world a bore, since he was sleeping soundly.

"It is a very big coincidence you were born today out of all days. This is a storm of a lifetime and you just had to be born in the middle of it, huh?" Gray told his son. "You know, a few years ago at this same day I lost someone really important to me." The Ice Mage was lost in thought for a moment. "Her name was Ur and she taught me a lot. I am a Mage because of her you know and one day I will teach you what she taught me. Just don't tell your mother yet, I bet she'll want to try to swing you to the Water Mage Team too." Gray took in the addictive baby smell in. "It wasn't snowing that day; not like this, though." He pointed to the window. "She taught me more than just magic, you know? She and Lyon were the first to teach me that family is more than blood but that one you'll get it easy; tomorrow I bet you'll meet all your aunties and uncles from the Guild. I will call Lyon and Meredy too to tell them how on cue you arrived. You see, no one is related to blood to us, but we are all a big messed up family.

"Ur would've laughed so hard if she saw me like this." Gray chuckled. "Married, new born in my arms. She would tell me she successfully sealed my darkness. But she didn't, not completely, I mean. It never truly went away, just a little bit stayed and it would come out from time to time but… I think you arriving today out of all days… I think now all of it is sealed now. Completely." Gray laughed, a little breathless. "You are two hours old and already accomplished that."

"If that's not an indication he's meant for great things, Juvia doesn't know what is." He heard and looked up to see his wife looking at them, love in her eyes.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Gray asked and noticed she still looked exhausted.

"No, don't worry." The Water Mage told him. "Is the storm still going?"

"Yeah." Gray got up and walked over towards the bed and sat next to her and Juvia admired their son. "He's something, huh?"

"The most beautiful baby in the world." Juvia rested her chin on his shoulder. "Looks just like you."

Gray chuckled, feeling so happy he thought he could burst. "Right now he looks like a wrinkled old man."

Juvia slapped his upper arm. "Stop it, don't say that about my baby." Even though she laughed a bit too. "He'll be a mini-you and Juvia will lose every argument because he's too cute and looks like the love of my life."

"Hey, kid, things are working out for you already, huh?" Gray kissed the top of the baby's head. "He needs a name, though."

Juvia hummed in agreement. "Maybe… Today's… that day and it's a coincidence." She whispered. "We could call him Ur."

"Nah." Gray shook his head. "She wouldn't like that, she probably wouldn't like us going to where she died every year either but this is more permanent. She would tell us having 'Ur' on your name isn't very lucky, even Ultear's life was hard."

"I see." Juvia agreed. "Silver?"

Gray chuckled. "He'd say the same thing and tell us he didn't deserve it." Gray touched the baby's nose. "He needs a name of his own, he needs his own story. He was born the day Ur died, yes, but it doesn't matter because twenty years ago her story ended and today _his_ started."

"You are very poetic today." Juvia kissed his cheek. "Juvia likes it."

"Well, don't get used to it, I only get this mushy when you give me a perfect baby." He said and she opened her mouth to answer. "Don't say you'll give me more, this one is only a couple of hours old, let's just enjoy _him_."

Juvia laughed but nodded. "How about… Gris?" She suggested. "It means gray but in another language. This way, he would still have his own name and honor the seemingly tradition of naming the members of the Fullbuster family after colors." She touched the baby's chubby hand. "He'll have his own history to write."

"Gris." Gray tried out the name and looked down to the bundle in his arms. "Gris Fullbuster. I liked it."

"Me too." Juvia smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Gris." The Ice Mage kissed his son's forehead. "Your story has just begun."

 **#**

 **AN:** Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed this one-shot and baby Gris! I love Daddy!Gray and Gruvia family time as you know!

03/08/2018 ~ **BonneyQ** (Happy International Women's Day, girls! Girl power forever!)


End file.
